Pendant ce temps, dans un univers parallèle
by Kumaneko-san
Summary: Série de drabbles en 128 mots, tranches de vie dans des univers aux lois physiques étranges. UA (No shit Sherlock)
1. Introduction

128.

Mis à part le fait qu'il s'agit d'une puissance de 2, 128 est le nombre de mots que je me suis imposée pour l'écriture de ces drabbles. 128 mots tout net.

Le concept est assez simple. Il est très largement inspirée de la série de vidéos de Tomska portant le même nom que ce recueil. _Meanwhile in a parallel universe_ , c'est à la base une scène, un décor, des personnages, qui se répète en boucle avec des lois physiques ou des vérités générales différentes à chaque itération.

Ici nous appliquons l'idée au fandom de KH. Voici nos règles :

\- 128 mots sans compter les intros.

\- Des paramètres qui sont lois physiques ou vérités générales. Interdiction donc d'énoncer directement un changement sur un élément de KH. Ce sont les éléments de KH qui doivent s'adapter aux changements de l'univers imposé et non l'inverse.

\- Une scène, un univers, un chapitre.

\- Pas de pitié.

Pourquoi 128 ? Parce que je suis développeuse, et que dans l'informatique on aime bien justement les puissances de 2.

Dans l'idée, c'est une question de satisfaction. Une machine travaille en binaire, soit une base de 2, alors que nous humains raisonnons sur une base de 10. Le nombre 100 nous semble plus rond que 98 par exemple. De la même manière qu'une machine préférera 64 (1000000) à 62 (0111110).

Enjoy !


	2. Où la technologie n'existe pas

**Pendant ce temps dans un univers parallèle…**

 **...Où la technologie n'existe pas.**

* * *

\- C'est l'heure, annonça gravement Riku.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

\- Shi-fu-mi !

DIZ remporta cette manche, mais les trois suivantes lui filèrent entre entre les doigts. D'un geste sec il arracha la perche à félin que lui tendait Riku d'un air triomphant. Il y planta un bout de viande cru à son extrémité tout en s'approchant d'une cage.

A l'intérieur, un Roxas sauvage rasait les murs à en creuser des tranchées, impatient de voir arriver son déjeuner.

Bien sûr, il ne resta plus rien du pauvre steak. Ni de la perche en fait.

\- Il nous manque quelque chose, pensa la momie à voix haute.

\- Un ordinateur pour le garder captif dans une réalité virtuelle tout en respectant son humanité ?

\- Un fouet. Il nous manque un fouet.


	3. Où Godzilla n'en fait qu'à sa tête

**Pendant ce temps, dans un univers paralelle...**

 **...Où Godzilla n'en fait qu'à sa tête**

* * *

Dans la sombre ville d'Illusiopolis, une ombre géante arpentait les rues deux à deux. Elle était en effet si grande que son pied droit retournait l'avenue du Cavalier sans tête, alors que son pied gauche saccageait la rue des Tilleuls. Intenable, le monstre arracha un gratte-ciel et l'envoya s'écraser contre un autre bâtiment.

Une deuxième ombre apparut. Plus petite, maladroite, mais soigneuse de ne rien endommager, elle s'approcha non sans difficulté de son semblable.

\- Riku !

L'enragé lui prêta attention.

\- Sora ?

\- Ne laisse pas ton coeur se remplir de ténèbres !

Riku tapa du pied pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres ! Groaaaaaaaah !

Il n'avait même pas fini de grogner que Sora s'élança vers lui pour le plaquer au sol, produisant un tremblement de terre assourdissant.


	4. Où plus rien n'est imagé

**Pendant ce temps dans un univers parallèle…**

 **... Où plus rien n'est imagé**

* * *

Dernier jour des vacances. Pour profiter pleinement du soleil et de leur dernier instant de liberté avant la reprise des cours, Hayner, Pence, Olette et Roxas avaient prévus de passer la journée à la plage. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au repaire, et chacun d'entre eux était chargé d'une mission. Olette aux serviettes de plage, crème solaire et chapeaux, Hayner aux raquettes, bouées licorne, masques et tubas, et enfin Pence et Roxas au pique-nique.

Lorsque Hayner arriva essoufflé au point de rendez-vous, il pensait être le dernier.

\- Hayner ! Roxas nous a posé un lapin, lui annonça tristement Olette.

Ledit lapin, confortablement installé sur ses genoux, semblait regarder Hayner avec un petit air narquois alors qu'Olette lui gratouillait machinalement le derrière des oreilles.

Pence haussa les épaules.

\- Ça se mange.


	5. Où la Lune est un fromage

**Pendant ce temps dans un univers parallèle…**

 **... Où la Lune est un fromage**

* * *

Le Supérieur et le Divin Lunaire avaient réuni les autres similis sur le toit de l'Illusiocitadelle une fois la nuit tombée. Cette rencontre avait pour but de constater leur avancement dans la collecte de coeurs, réprimandant régulièrement les mauvais élèves et félicitant bien plus rarement les meilleurs. Xemnas laissa ensuite à Saix le monopole de la parole.

\- Le fromage commence à prendre forme.

Les similis l'écoutaient attentivement.

\- Une fois que le coeur sera bien net, nous entrerons dans sa phase de vieillissement. Il doit être ferme, et nous saurons qu'il sera suffisamment fait quand son odeur nauséabonde nous enivrera. Alors seulement nous deviendrons des êtres complets.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prend, mais j'en veux.

Roxas jeta à Axel un regard las.


End file.
